A Closed Heart
by LovingJasperHale
Summary: Bella has a tough time in Phoenix. She comes to Forks to live with Charlie to escape the memories. What will her new life bring? How will she react when the school's popular guy wants to be friends, then more? Is she really ready to let the memories go?
1. Life Before Forks

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter One: Life before forks**

**Bella's Point of View**

I've lived in Phoenix for most of my life.

I did not like to travel because I was terrified of heights. I used to spend two weeks almost every summer with my father, Charlie in Forks, Washington. My mother Renee and Charlie separated when I was nearly 2 years old; she took me to live with her in Phoenix.

She met a wonderful man named Phil, 4 years later and they were on the isle saying their vows. I was only 6 years old so I was the flower girl, frilly dresses were never my style of clothing. It just didn't suit me. I had nothing against Phil but I did not think of him as my father figure, more like an uncle.

I was 7 when Maria was born, my step sister. She was absolutely beautiful and I love her with every fibre in my body. She looked a little like me with dark ringlet hair but she had the most lovely green eyes. Being an only child for 7 years I was ecstatic that I had someone to love and look after.

Her birthday was my favourite time of year; I'd always make the cake and help with the party decorations.

It was until Maria was 3 that everything changed.

Hardly anything changes for the better.

That day I walked home from school because it was only down the road, Phil's car was in the driveway when I got there. Mum had gone to work today so Phil was suppose to be looking after Maria. I walked straight to my room and put my heavy bag down; even then teachers loved handing out lots of homework.

Wondering where Phil and Maria were I popped my head into Renee and Phil's room, there he was lying on the bed passed out from what lay in his hand I guessed. A bottle of beer in his right hand and a few on the nightstand. I sighed, I knew though mum didn't want to tell me that Phil had been drinking a lot lately from the stress of trying to get signed up on the team.

I was relieved that Maria wasn't near Phil when he was drinking, but where was she. The lounge room television was quiet so she wouldn't be in there; I headed to the kitchen to grab a drink before going to see if she was in her room.

I stopped dead on my feet, there in the corner of the floor lay Maria shaking and covered in blue. I dropped to her side and sat her up, her eyes were closed. I looked around to see what caused the blue and to my horror I saw a bottle of cleaning detergent, almost empty. Phil must've put her in her room and she got hungry and tried to find something to eat.

I was panicking as my little baby sister shook beneath me; I carried her into the lounge room and put her on the lounge while I grabbed the phone and dialled emergency. Her heart rate quickened when we got to the hospital. There I was 9 years old, all alone while my baby sister could be dying.

They took her into theatre as soon as I told them what she swallowed. I sat in the emergency waiting room; a nurse came over to me and took details of my sister and parents. What I could remember at least.

I sat there for over an hour by myself before Renee finally entered the emergency room.

"Bella!" She squealed as she suffocated me with a hug.

"I'm so sorry mum; I called the ambulance as soon as I found her." I said as tears poured out my eyes in a continuous stream.

She pulled me closer into her chest and I cried.

"It's alright honey. Have you seen Phil? I thought he would be here since he wasn't at home and his phone is switched off." Asked Mum.

As much as I wanted to spare my mum the truth I had to tell her what happened.

"I haven't seen Phil since this afternoon; he was passed out drunk on the bed." I said.

"I'll be right back." She said as she saw a male doctor come to the reception desk.

From what I could see she introduced herself and the doctor began talking to her. Her eyes leaking tears of sadness at whatever he was saying. Mum came back at sat down with me, she was still crying.

That day, was the day my beloved sister died.

Nothing was the same from that day onwards. Renee and Phil were still together but now I hated Phil and refused to go anywhere near him. It my mind it was his fault for not watching Maria. You would hope that after an accident like that it would put you off alcohol but it did the exact opposite to my parents. My mother now drinks almost every day to drown out the memory of that night. Phil is hardly ever home anymore, not that I cared that much but Renee did.

I don't socialise well with people anymore, in a matter of weeks I managed to push away my friends that I have had since I was little. I wasn't suicidal like the rumours said I was, everyone gave me my space as happy as I could be, which wasn't very much.

Here I am 8 years later and turning 17, I'm sitting on the plane, waiting for takeoff. Remembering the past helps me to lessen the fear of heights though most of the time I try not to think of it at all.

Forks is going to be an interesting journey, new people to socialise with. Most people would be ecstatic at the chance to meet new people. Not me though I still want my own space, I had become the nomad at my school in Phoenix. Renee thought it would help me if I made a fresh start, getting away from the bad memories. I wasn't sure how well the fresh start would go but I was going to make a effort at least.

Renee and Phil are moving to Florida and I to Forks to live with Charlie.

I didn't have much luggage because Forks is a lot colder then Phoenix and most of my wardrobe consisted of summer clothes. I would have to drive up to Port Angeles to get some warm clothes before school starts in two days. I carried the scrapbook I made when I was 11, full of pictures of Maria. I looked at it every night before I go to bed.

It was a 4 hour flight and I plan to sleep the whole way. I pulled out my iPod and put on _The Best Day by Taylor Swift_ as I looked through my scrapbook.

I drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of what possibilities my life in forks held.


	2. My Little Girl

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter Two: My little Girl**

**Bella's Point of View**

My uneasy sleep lasted most of the flight but I woke up near the end, just in time for the landing. I couldn't help but feel nauseous as the plane started to descend; I grabbed onto the arm rests and closed my eyes. This was the part I hated most; I felt a warm hand on mine. I looked up and was greeted by the most gorgeous smile. He had a tan coloured skin, brown eyes, brown hair and huge muscles were visible under his white polo shirt.

"You can squeeze my hand if it helps." The strange teenage boy offered through a wide smile.

"Thanks, I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan." I said introducing myself.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, we met a few years ago. You and Charlie came down to La Push for Thanksgiving. The name's Jacob Black." His words puzzled me, the name did sound familiar.

"I'm beginning to remember." He gave a little chuckle and I couldn't help but smile.

"See that was an easy landing" He said, he was right we had landed and I hadn't even noticed.

"I didn't even realise we had landed." I sighed, relief filled my body.

"Thanks again." I said as I left Jacob so I could get my bags.

Charlie was waiting for me at the terminal gate. He pulled me into a huge hug, he was always so glad to see me.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too dad." I smiled at him.

He carried my bags to the car, I was expecting to see his police cruiser outside but he stopped in front of a yellow Nissan 350z. My draw dropped as soon as I saw it, I wasn't car crazy but it was the most beautiful car I'd ever seen.

"When did you get a new car?" I asked, shocked.

"It's not mine." He said, half giggling. It wasn't like Charlie to be acting this weird.

"Whose is it then?" I asked, completely oblivious.

Then he said the words that began my bounces of joy. "Yours!"

"Oh My God but why?" I was completely grateful but it was such an expensive gift.

"Can't I spoil my little girl?"

"Of course you can, I absolutely love it!!" I giggled as he handed me the keys that had a ladybug on it. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

We loaded my bags into my new car and I drove us home, it was the fastest thing I've driven and the smoothest. I still couldn't believe this was my car, Charlie got yellow because it's my favourite colour.

"Remember you have to stick by the speed limits Bells." Charlie reminded me, I was only just starting to go over. It was so easy to lose myself when I'm driving; I enjoyed driving from a young age. Charlie would take me go-karting every summer.

We rounded the corner and I saw the house, it was the same as always a white weatherboard house with a small swinging chair on the front porch. The garden had a few flower patches where my mum had started growing them all those years ago, Charlie tries to plant some more but gardening isn't his talent.

I grabbed my bags as Charlie unlocked the door, I'd been here a total of 4 hours and it's not as bad as I thought. Maybe because I haven't been forced to go to school yet. 2 days til the beginning of school and I would be the new kid, something horrible to look forward to.

My room was the same as it was the last time I came here, last year. I had escaped here as often as I could to avoid Phil. Charlie begged me to stay with him every time but I would just tell him I had to keep trying to stop Renee from drinking. I know now my attempts where useless, she had become an alcoholic.

Charlie let me unpack and I pulled out my laptop, I promised Renee that I would email her when I got to Forks.

_Mum,_

_Everything's fine, the flight went about as well as expected. Charlie's really excited to see me, he says hi! Email me when you get to Florida._

_Love Bells._

It was a short email but I didn't really have all that much to say. I went down stairs to find Charlie he was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. I looked at the clock that hang on the wall, it read 7:12pm.

"Hungry Bells?"

"Yeah I was just wondering what I could make for dinner." I said.

"You're not allowed to cook tonight; you just got here besides what about my famous spaghetti that I made especially for us." He said, amused.

I smiled at my father, he wasn't the world's best cook but he did make the best spaghetti. It felt nice to not have to make dinner normally I would cook at home because Phil wasn't there and Renee couldn't cook.

Tomorrow I'm going to have to go get some warmer clothes.

I hope I don't run into many people.


	3. Shopping

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter Three:Shopping **

**Bella's Point Of View**

The night went surprisingly fast mostly because I went straight to bed after dinner. I dreamed about driving my new car down the winding roads of forks, just going a few over the speed limit but Charlie would never know, it was worth it though the wind streaming through the window and hitting my face.

I opened my eyes and I sighed today would be my first outing alone here, It would be completely embarrassing if Charlie came but it was more the fact that when your alone people feel more comfortable coming up to you. It's not that I hate or am scared of people they just get on my nerves so much, especially the gossip type who must know everything about you so they can pass it on to anyone in earshot. I do not plan to tell anyone what happened in Phoenix, they wouldn't even know I had a step sister; I really was going to give this fresh start a good chance.

I dressed in a light blue sweater and put some dark gray jeans on. My hair was tangled and I really didn't have that much time to detangle it so I tied it up into a pony tail and I hurried downstairs. I usually skipped breakfast but since Charlie was sitting on his favourite chair in the kitchen again I grabbed a cereal bar and sat down.

"Err Dad?" I asked

"Mhm" Charlie mumbled behind his newspaper.

"Do you know a Jacob Black?"

After a moment of consideration he put the newspaper down and looked straight at me.

"Yes but I would keep my distance Bella. Billy Black his father says he has been acting strange for the past few weeks, hiding in his room, not talking to anyone and going out late at night with not even telling Billy. The first night he did that Billy thought he was being broken into, since he's in a wheel chair he called me up and I found Jacob legging it out of his bedroom window." I wanted to laugh at the part of being caught dangling from your bedroom window, it didn't seem like the Jacob I met yesterday.

"That's strange I meet him yesterday and he was all smiles, he even comforted me when we were landing. Well I better be off before everyone is at the shops." I said as I kissed my father on the head and ran out to my waiting car.

The drive to Port Angeles was longer and gave me the time to enjoy my car, it drove better then I remembered. Port Angeles wasn't a large shopping mall but it was the closest thing if you didn't want to drive all the way to Seattle.

I went straight to a stationary store and bought 9 books, a cute black and white Pokka dot pencil case and a variety of different coloured pens. The easy part was done, now for the fashion side of the shopping.

I went into Jeans West and bought five pairs of jeans, I was trying on the sixth pair with brown jacket. I stepped outside the change room to look in the mirror. I fiddled with the zipper on the brown jacket then looked at myself; I had to admit it did look pretty good.

"That looks gorgeous and a pair of ballet flats would finish it off." Said a dark haired girl. She was holding a pair of ballet flats in her hands, pushing them towards me.

"Right thanks." I said as I accepted the shoes she handed me.

I slipped them onto my bare feet, they fit perfectly.

"You're absolutely right they make it look so much better." I said as I flashed her a smile.

She returned my smile with one of her own. She was a little smaller than me, her skin pale and her dark hair was pointing out in odd angles. She definitely knew her fashion she was wearing a little black dress with a cardigan draped on her shoulders. She also wore a lanyard around her neck that said Jeans West, she worked here.

I got changed into my original clothes and walked over to the counter with the other clothes draped over my arm. The dark haired girl was waiting for me with a large smile.

"What area do you live in?" She asked casually.

"Forks haven't been here long actually just got here yesterday." I explained.

"That would explain why I haven't seen you at school, I live in Forks too." They joy in her voice could not be missed.

"Are jobs hard to come by in forks?" I asked curious, I wanted to get a job to help save up for college.

"Sometimes but I wanted to work in a fashion store and I don't mind driving out here besides I can always sneak in some extra shopping." She giggled, "I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

She said as she gave me my bags.

"Bella Swan. I'll see you at school then" I said, and then I exited the store.

The mall was a lot busier now so I decided to go into the nearest clothing store and gather a few jackets then I would head home. I actually managed to get three jackets and I walked as fast as I could to my car, I really didn't want to be surrounded by people.

It was midday when I got home, still nice and early. I knew Charlie wasn't home since his cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I went inside and went straight to the laundry; I put my new clothes in the wash then headed to the kitchen.

Dinner was on me tonight. I began preparing Charlie's favourite, Vegetarian Lasagne.

**Alice's Point Of View**

I flew through the house door with a new excitement in my mind, Bella Swan. I had a vision not long after she left that we would be friends and to add to my excitement she would enjoy shopping nearly as much as I do.

I had another vision too, this time it involved only Edward and Bella. Edward was sitting in a bedroom, I assume is Bella's and he is watching her sleep. It was strange not only because he didn't know her but that he has taken an interest in something that wasn't all about him.

It was a nice change from the self centred Edward we have lived with for the last hundred years.

"How was work?" Asked the voice, that I had yearned to hear all day it was my Jasper.

I loved going to work but I hated being away from him. He could feel my excitement and wonder as I stared into his eyes. He had his arms around me in no time and my body melted into his. I brought my face up to his and I kissed him, he was the most precious thing in the world to me.

He began to pull away, his lips lingered on mine. I really didn't want to end but I had to tell him about my new friend. I grabbed his hand and I skipped to our room.

"I'm going to have a new friend." I squealed.

"Who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as wonderful as you." He said as he put his hands around my waist.

I smiled.

"Alice?" He asked as he felt my mood change. "Oh."

"That's right." I said as I connected our lips again.

This time I wasn't going to let him pull away, I giggled as we feel back onto our bed.


	4. Chaos

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter 4: Chaos**

**Bella's Point Of View**

The last day of freedom before I started school here flew by, my anxiety getting worse as the night drew to a close. Charlie had taken the whole day off so we could spend it together; we talked about anything and everything. He always knew the right thing to say and he always seemed to understand exactly how I felt, especially all those years ago.

I already had my timetable for tomorrow since Charlie had gotten it for me the day before I came, he always liked to be organised. Tomorrow's day of torture held physical education or gym as they call it here, biology, home economics, cooking, English and mathematics. Physical education was sure to be the worst lesson of the day, being uncoordinated I usually tried to avoid sports but I don't think my new gym teacher would believe that I have a weird condition preventing me from doing sport. Then again it was only a matter of time before she called Charlie and I would be have to do it anyway so there really was no point making up ideas.

Right now I am lying in bed watching the numbers flashing on the alarm clock that now read 11:00pm. Charlie was in the next room snoring, clearly deep in sleep while the anxiety and panic prevented me from getting the sleep I rightfully deserved. After mulling it over in my head for the past five minutes I rolled over to my other side so I could watch the moonlight hitting my window through the tree that was right outside my window. The moonlight dancing on the branches making shapes on my walls, I fell asleep humming to myself.

Next thing I knew my alarm was blaring at me to get up, rubbing my eyes in an effort to wake myself up. I stumbled over to my wardrobe still half asleep I grabbed a pair of dark grey jeans and a white top with some beading around the neckline. I threw my new brown jacket on top and headed straight to my desk, shoving my new purple** IPOD** in the speakers. **Chas by Mute Math** began to flood my room. I ran my hand through my curls untangling them and pulling a few strands up. Using a bobby pin I carefully placed the strands at the back of my head. **Shadows** **by the Getaway Plan** began to play as I fixed my makeup. I discovered I could express how I was feeling by a simple shade of eye shadow and I became intrigued with it, so I would spend hours experimenting when I was left at home alone while Renee was out at the pub.

I grabbed my bag and I dashed down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. Charlie left a note on the kitchen table wishing me luck for my first day, I was excited but I was terrified at how today could possibly turn out. I could deal with people but I don't think I could handle it if they knew about Maria; people back in Phoenix continued looked at me with pity. It always seemed to offend me, like in a way they blamed me when in reality it was Phil who was responsible. Renee may have been able to forgive him but I had not made my hatred for Phil hidden.

I finished my bar and climbed into my car, the engine purred into life as I speed towards impending doom of high school. The school itself was nice enough with a swimming pool, a large garden to have lunch next to the cafeteria which was huge.

I parked my car in between a silver Volvo and a large black hummer. My eyes stayed locked on the hummer for a few seconds before I reluctantly tore my eyes off it. I had always dreamed of driving one, they were such a masculine car. I love guys that drive big cars.

I stepped out of my car and made a mental note to find out who owns the hummer, they were almost guaranteed to be a tough guy. I didn't have much experience with dating but I did know what I liked. A guy who wouldn't be afraid to scream to the world how much they love me, protecting me and someone who knows how to have fun.

The gym was easy enough to find and I headed straight there in preparation for my first lesson. My first lesson here at forks high had to be my worst subject ever, didn't it?

There were a few kids hanging around the entrance when a small group of students drawled my attention. There are two guys one tall guy with bronze hair that gleamed in the light, a small inky black haired girl that I recognised from my shopping adventure to Port Angles and a very muscular dark haired guy. He was simply gorgeous; my mouth dropped a little as I took in how big he was. There were other students around but they seemed to keep a distance away from Alice's little group.

The bell hadn't rung yet so I didn't know what else to do but go and say hello to Alice. I walked slowly and deliberately over to them Alice turned to greet me with a large smile. She was leaning against the wall.

"Morning Alice." I said in the cheeriest tone I could manage.

"Hey Bella, it's great to see you again!" She chirped as she pulled me into a friendly hug.

When she finally let go I looked up to see the darker hair guy grinning goofily at me, I turned to Alice in hope that she would introduce me. When she finally picked up on the confusion on my face she giggled.

"Sorry these are my big brothers Emmett," she pointed to the muscular toned guy "and Edward." She emphasised the last name. I finally looked at Edward and he was smiling at me too he had the most perfect face, his crooked smile made me feel weak at the knees and slightly light headed.

They all had strange golden eyes, they were easy to get lost in as I found out when I stared a little too long into Emmett's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan." I said as I continued to look into Emmett's eyes.

He let out the loudest laugh I had ever heard, I felt my face get warmer as I blushed.

"Do you have gym first?" Edward Asked, his voice was pure heaven on my ears.

"Yeah then English." I answered.

"Awesome, you'll have English with me." Emmett said as he put a arm around my shoulders, I couldn't help but giggle a little at his excitement.

"If we make it through gym first." I mumbled.

"Of course we will, Emmett is the football Captain. " Alice said with a tinge of pride in her voice.

If I hadn't been looking at Edward at that exact instant I would have missed him roll his eyes at Alice's comment, he didn't realise I saw so I looked away before he did.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was 9" He really was dedicated to his football. I didn't despise the game entirely but I did not enjoy watching guys run around in small shorts, but then that might be a bonus if I got to see Emmett play.

I blushed at the direction my thoughts had taken, thankfully the bell rang and Emmett removed his arm from my shoulders. As much as his touch sent wild chills down my spine it felt totally uncomfortable...

We walked into the large gym and my heart sank at the sight, someone had chosen to really torture me today. The gym was covered in an assortment of gymnastic equipment from a simple trampoline, high beams, the dreaded horse, a foam pit and a few things that I did not recognise but they sure did not look fun. Emmett let out another booming laugh as he took in the scene before us, I don't know what he is laughing about he is going to have to do it too, he didn't look like he was particularly a good gymnast. Like Alice had said he was the football star; gymnastics and football didn't have much in common.

I secretly wished I hadn't of gotten out of bed this morning, I bet a lot of others were thinking the exact same.

There was no way this is going to end well.


	5. The Joys Of Gym

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter 5: The Joys Of Gym **

**Bella's Point Of View**

The only hope I had to get out of this was that I had no gym uniform; I walked over to the teacher who was yelling at everyone to get changed.

"Hello I'm new here and I don't have a uniform." I said in an innocent tone.

She smiled at me "Don't worry we have a few spare uniforms in the change room." Her tone was full of joy used she obviously thought she was doing me a kind favour.

I stalked over in the direction of the change rooms; Alice had been waiting for me near the door and intertwined our arms when I got close.

"Don't like gym?" Alice asked.

"Not at all, I'll probably end up flat on my face." I sighed.

She giggled, "I won't let that happen"

I don't see how she was going to stop it but I sure welcomed the hope that she would somehow manage to stop me from falling over. Sure enough there were spare uniforms and one just had to be a perfect fit. When Alice and I exited the change room I noticed that Edward was sitting on the bleachers by himself he was engulfed in a book, Alice must have seen the confusion written on my face.

"Edward doesn't do gym, he would rather just read." I secretly envied him, I wouldn't mind sitting out and reading a book.

Emmett sprinted over to us, I was right he did look absolutely drool worthy in shorts. My resulting blush did not go unnoticed.

"Line up in a single line." Miss instructed and then informed us that we would be going one at a time. Running towards the trampoline, jumping on the trampoline to catapult ourselves over the horse landing on our feet. Really why could we just do jumping jacks on the trampoline, oh that's right because that would be fun.

Emmett grabbed Alice and I pulling us towards the beginning of the line. Emmett was first up and he was did it perfectly, he smiled like someone had told him the funniest joke in the world when he returned to the line.

"That was awesome, I want to go again." His voice split the tension filled auditorium.

Alice was up next and she ran with the most careful and delicate movements and she like Emmett did it perfectly. She did not come back to join the line but waited at the side for me to have my go.

Dam! I swore in my head, it was my turn. I could feel my heart rate pick up at just the thought of running towards to the trampoline. I shook my head clearing all thoughts of falling and I just ran as fast as I could towards the obstacle, my heart pounding.

I hesitated for a second as I braced myself for impact as my feet left the floor, bounced on the trampoline and I flew over the horse. I had never actually managed to get over the horse before so a smile graced my face. My feet finally landed firmly on the mat and I giggled at my success.

"I told you, you could do it" Said Alice bounding with excitement.

I was basking in the success of making it over the horse and onto the mat without falling when I wasn't watching where I was going I walked straight into the big trampoline. The loud bang I made was loud enough to draw everyone's attention to me; a big pair of hands gripped me from behind preventing me from falling over.

I had a guess that those hands belonged to Emmett, sure enough when I looked up I was greeted by the ever smiling face of Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett." I muttered as I was once again captivated by his warm golden topaz eyes.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while" Alice suggested and I nodded.

"Edward always enjoys company." Alice hinted towards me with a cheeky grin. Alice and Emmett headed back to the line, I was sure I heard Emmett say something to Alice about "ruining his chances". I had no idea what he was on about so I just climbed up to the middle row of the seats lining the perimeter of the auditorium, seating myself next to Edward.

"Nice performance" He said as he peered over the book.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at his comment; his eyes did not return to the book instead they continued to study my face. His brow became a little creased at my reaction, probably in confusion.

"Yeah I've never managed to do that before. Once a klutz always a klutz as my grandfather used to say." I said.

The crease on his brow faded as his lips began to curl slightly at the edge, into a smile.

I had thought it was going to be hard to socialise with people here but it was amazingly easy, or maybe it was something to do with the Cullen family being so nice and welcoming. Either way it was a pleasant surprise.

"What brought you to Forks?" Edward asked as he folded his book and placed it on the seat on his other side.

I sighed, the question was the one I had been dreading ever since I decided I was going to move. Something I saw in Edward's eyes I knew that he would not judge me so I decided to be as truthful as I could.

"Phoenix was great for the most part. My mother remarried when I turned six, the usual happy family story until..." I began but the lump that had formed in my throat stopped me from continuing.

"It's Okay Bella, you can talk to me about it." He pleaded.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now." I said as I got up, without looking back at Edward I dashed as fast as I could to the change room.

I grabbed my bag and got changed back into my normal clothes, tears streaming down my cheek. I collapsed to the floor into a ball, my comfort ball and tried to stop the tears. Whipping them away on my sleeve and dabbing my eyes.

I heard the sound of footsteps so I gathered my bag and regained most of my composure and I exited the change room and walked straight to the teacher.

"Bella are you okay?" Apparently my composure wasn't fooling anyone.

"I was just wondering if I could go get some fresh air outside."

Miss just nodded and I looked around for the doors. Edward was standing by the closest one on my right; his face was full of guilt. I looked to my left and saw another door and I rushed to get outside and away from the scrutinizing eyes that were following my every move.

I pushed the door open and was relieved that no one else was outside, I didn't know where to go but if I stayed here someone might come out to find me. I slowly walked to what looked like the cafeteria; it was empty so I decided to go sit on a park bench in the sun.

English was next with Emmett, mixed emotions filled my body. Emmett seemed really nice and I got along with him fine so far but like what just had happened it didn't take much to get me to become teary and I didn't want to seem vulnerable or weak. I wanted nothing more than to go home and hide in my bed. I knew if I called Charlie I could do exactly that but I promised Renee and myself that I would make the best of this move, the fresh start I needed.

I began mentally preparing myself with answers to a number of questions a curious student could come up with, the one question I dreaded could be said in many ways but they all meant the same. Why did you come to Forks? I couldn't just fabricate something, I was a horrible liar and it was something I didn't often do anyway.

The bell startled me and I grabbed the map Charlie had given to me yesterday, Block A was where I had English. Thankfully unlike my school in Phoenix the blocks were clearly labelled, so there was no trouble finding block A. What seemed like thousands of students flooded the corridors and open pathways between the blocks. Room 21 was on the first level so I didn't have to climb up any more stairs, I could see a few students entering the classroom as I approached.

I secretly wished that Emmett still had his arm around me. I sighed as I entered the classroom and the student's eyes fell on me, the new girl. Were their lives really that boring that they had to watch me like hawks or stalkers. Even though I spent two weeks here almost every summer when I was little and longer periods of time when I was escaping Phoenix I had not meet many people my own age here. Charlie really just hanged around with Billy Black's family and Harry Clearwater's family. I took my seat at the back hand corner of the classroom.

Thinking of Billy Black reminded me of his warm and cheerful son, Jacob. I had not immediately recognised him on the plane but it was coming back to me slowly, Jacob and I would spend countless days playing with each other and swimming at the beach. Happy memories of the summer flooded my mind. Maybe I would go see Jacob on the weekend, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind.

I was staring absent mindedly out the window while recalling summers past when I felt a presence to my right. I snapped out of my imaginary world and I was relieved to see Emmett's smile greet me, it warmed me up instantly.

"You didn't wait for me." He played with a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry I just needed to escape and get some fresh air." I admitted.

"It's fine, I know what you mean." He said his words strangely comforting as though he did truly understand me.

"We will be doing film study this term on Romeo and Juliet." The teacher said as she put a video in the video player that was connected to the television that was in the middle of the room.

Emmett leaned back on his chair and yawned; I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

Everyone else was captivated in their own little conversations, I was glad because it meant that no one was eavesdropping.

"All is fair in love and war." I quoted.

"Romeo and Juliet now that is something I truly understand. Dude kills himself for his lover that is really in a coma, then she wakes as soon as he kills himself. They had such great timing." He mocked the story.

"I think it is a beautiful story about finding true love but yes you do have a good point, their timing was way off." I giggled.

Emmett has a great sense of humour, muscles and caring.

"Just out of curiosity what kind of car do you drive?" I asked.

"Black Hummer" He said, pride dripping from every word.

Of course Emmett would be the one to drive the Hummer, it suited him perfectly.

"You?" He asked.

"Yellow Nissan 350z" I said.

"Nice, Alice will certainly drool over it. She has a Porsche 911 turbo in yellow." I did know enough about cars to know that was one fast and gorgeous car.

"Time to watch some bloodshed in Verona and some forbidden love." He whispered as the teacher pressed play on the remote.

It may have been forbidden love, but it certainly was true.


	6. Protection

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter 6: Protection**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**I am completely sorry that I had not updated sooner, with a mixture of being ill, school work and finishing Edward's Nightmare has keep my mind buzzing for a while.**

**Without Further Ado here is chapter six;**

English was utterly boring; I had seen and read Romeo and Juliet before so nothing new to surprise me. Instead of focusing on the screen I occasionally would turn and glance at Emmett. He caught my goggling at him once and just smiled back. My heart and mood jumped up a notch when that amazing smile touched his lips. His teeth were perfect and extremely bright only adding to the dazzling effect of his smile.

I was glad but also very worried when the bell rang for break, I was sure I would run into Edward and if I didn't I had a feeling that he was one to be persistent til he made sure I was okay. I grabbed my bag and turned to head out the door when Emmett's muscular figure was standing right in front of me.

Part of me wished I hadn't looked up and walked straight into his strong arms, as it where I stopped.

"Want to be my lunch date?" He asked, with another extraordinary smile.

Everyone here was so smiley, what was their secret? Did they have some sort of happy tonic in their breakfast cereal?

_Lunch date? What the hell is that!_

"What do you mean lunch date?" I asked.

"We have lunch together, just us." He said, hopeful that I would say yes.

I wasn't sure if I was ready for it but then again he had been nothing but nice and completely hilarious. The fact that he was completely the most handsome person I had ever met was just a bonus or like the cherry on top.

_It's only lunch dear, what's the worst that could happen? Sure you could always spill your drink onto him but I'm positive that he wouldn't really care. _ Said the voice inside my head, probably my conscious.

"I'd love to be your lunch date." I said with a smile, I could see that he was relieved that I had said yes.

He slinked his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria, I was so excited I could probably start bouncing off the walls but then realisation hit me, it was recess not lunch.

I sighed.

Emmett looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Its recess now not lunch." I said darkly.

He chuckled at a normal level, which surprised me.

"Very Eger aren't you?" he asked.

I couldn't help but blush.

He leant down, placing his lips to my ear.

"So am I." He admitted.

He was greeted by my smile when he pulled back his head.

Once we had gotten our food he lead me to the table where Alice, Edward and a guy that I had never met before. Edward's eyes were staring at Emmett's arm around my shoulders then caught my eyes, his eyes looked pained and worried.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." He said.

"Bella." I said as I tried with all my might to smile at him.

Emmett and I sat down next to each other. Edward sitting next to me also, I was trying very hard to hide the fact that I was uncomfortable. It had been a long time since I had sat in such close proximity to a large group of people. Yes I did go to school back in Phoenix but after the unspeakable event I had drifted away from everyone to the point where I sat alone in every lesson, every lunchtime and everyone avoided me because I was so closed to the world.

I had closed my heart to anything and anyone that could possibly hurt me, which pretty much included everything. My mind was a depressive place to be back then, I had even been forced to see a therapist and take anti –depressants.

No one but Charlie ever got through my shell of protection; he was the only one who truly cares about me. He doesn't treat me like I'm a bomb that was set to go off at any second or that I was some kind of crazy nutter. No one understands me like Charlie, I could say anything to him and he wouldn't think I was crazy, he always understands.

Now though, I can feel my outer shell of protection fading. Letting Emmett and Alice in. There was still a lot of protection layers to crumble but since they had been formed, no one had been able to penetrate them. Even the people that had consistently attacked it, only made it stronger.

I was dwindling my thumbs on my lap as I thought about my wall crumbling to let Emmett and Alice in. A cold hand was placed on top of mine, I looked up to see the hand belonged to Emmett, he smiled reassuringly.

Everyone had their eyes on me and when I saw them looking Jasper was the only one to look away. Edward's eyes dropped down to my hand entangled with Emmett's on my lap. He sighed and looked away. Alice though was still staring at me intently as though she was awaiting a answer.

"What do you have next?" She asked.

"Biology with Mr Warner." I said.

Edward turned around so he could listen to the conversation.

"Be Nice Edward." She warned, earning questioning glances from everyone else at the table.

Alice leaned back onto Jasper and I caught her mouth moving so fast I didn't think it was possible, I looked up to see what Emmett was doing, he was also looking at Alice and he nodded.

_What is he nodding at and what the hell is with Alice's warning?_

"I have history." Emmett said with a bored tone.

"Gym." Said Jasper.

"History." Said Alice.

I turned to look at Edward who still looked upset.

"Biology with Mr Warner too." He said.

_Nah, Crap!_

Edward was the one that since our little talk during gym I was most uncomfortable with him, possibly even fearful. He knew that there was something that I wasn't telling and he also knew it wasn't a good thing.

Hopefully he isn't persistent and from Alice's warning I suppose he told her what had happened. Hell, I'd be surprised if Emmett didn't know. My heart sank as the whole "lunch date" thing is probably just some way to get me to talk about it. He doesn't even like me, who has ever liked me? No one had, even my own mother had abandoned me when she took on drinking constantly.

I was kidding myself thinking that someone as intelligent and beautiful as Emmett would ever see anything in me.

I stood up and mumbled "bathroom" as I dashed out of the cafeteria, towards the bathroom. Luckily no one was there. I set my bag down on the floor and looked at myself in the reflection. I sighed and bent down, cupped water in my hands and splashed it over my face. I needed to calm down or come back to reality. I felt someone's eyes burning into my back, so I looked into the mirror to see Alice.

Her face was tainted by worry.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked.

"Just fine." _Curse my shaky voice!_

"Edward told me about what happened in Gym. You can talk to me Bella. I'm here for you." She pleaded.

"Thanks but really it's nothing." I lied.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so distraught." She said.

"Please Alice, just leave it alone." I begged.

"I can't do that, I just want to help you be happy."

"No one can make me happy!" I half yelled at her.

"Emmett does though and your lunch date with him."

"Yeah, just like how the lunch date is just really a way to get it out of me." I said darkly.

"What? No Bella, we wouldn't do that. Emmett likes you that's the reason he asked you." She admitted.

"Why the hell would he like me, I'm useless, I'm nothing." I said as I sank to the floor overcome with sobs.

Alice was beside me in seconds, cradling me in her arms.

"Listen to me Bella, you are not nothing and you are certainly not worthless. You are extceptionaly beautiful, smart, kind and my best friend." She said.

The last words shocked me out of my mindless sobs.

"Best friend?" I asked.

"Yep, you're my best friend Bella Swan."

I let out a low laugh. I looked at Alice's eyes then I gave her a huge hug.

All the walls around me crashed down for Alice as I hugged her.

**YAY!!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now I am going to do the possible final Chapter of Edward's Nightmare.**

**So get your lovely eyes over to my other fan fiction "Edward's Nightmare" and read the ending before I post the first couple of chapters of the sequel "The Fight for Our Eternity"**

**I also have a new story idea which I will post on my profile, so have a look and tell me what you think. There is also a link to view Bella's car.**

**Thank you for staying dedicated to my fanfiction even though I hadn't updated in a while, your dedication makes me so happy. I'm shedding tears of joy now because each one of you means the world to me.**

**An author can have the most extraordinary story in the world but what make a successful story is the dedicated readers whose enthusiasm inspires the author to write and continue with their passion.**

**LovingJasperHale.**

**xx**


	7. Player

**A Closed Heart**

**Chapter 7: Player**

**Bella**

Alice helped me pull myself together and within minutes the bell went and I wanted to go home and go wrap myself in the comfort of my bed. Next was my class with Edward, I wasn't sure if they had seen through my bathroom façade but I sure did doubt anyone hadn't.

"They know I've been in here crying." I said to Alice.

"Bella, they don't know and I'm not going to tell them." Alice pledged.

"Thanks Alice." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, just remembered I'm here to talk if you want to. You need me just come find me okay? Even if it's something small come get me." She said.

"Ok." I murmured.

I picked up my bag and hurried out the door and went in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, I half expected to see someone waiting outside for the gossip on why I had been crying but it seemed I had fooled them for now at least.

Lucky the biology labs were just ahead of me and I walked right in, it was empty apart from a tall man who had to be Mr Warner.

"Good Morning Sir." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Good Morning, to you as well Miss Swan." He said in a low voice, which kind of creped me out.

"The only open table would be the table at the back on the right where Mr Cullen usually sits" He said as he gestured to the right isle of tables.

I sat down, pulled out my book and grabbed one of two textbooks that lay on the table and sifted through it. The book was full of information about the solar system, not long after I opened the book a golden eyed Edward walked into the classroom, his eyes looking expectantly for me.

He saw me and confidently began to walk down to the table; I just turned my head and sunk my eyes back into the book. I could feel his presence and I heard the stool move as he sat next to me. I drew my eyes out of the book and looked up to be greeted by his golden gaze.

"Hello Again." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's er good to see you again." I stuttered under the intensity of his eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry I upset you before... I was prying where I shouldn't have been." He said.

"It's fine I know you didn't mean it, it's just a sensitive topic." I said, my eyes never leaving his.

He moved his hand from where it rested on his knee and placed it on my arm, his touch sent comforting chills down my body.

"Then let us talk no more about it." He said the words with pure care.

His words shocked me. I had expected him to probe or to use his words pry into my life but for him to say that had me speechless which left me held by his gaze when a loud bang made us separate.

I looked around in search of the origin of the noise, surprised by the close proximity of a kid sitting right next to me. His chair was pulled as close to me as possible and he had his body tilted in so he was leaning his face in.

"Hey Isabella." He said trying to be alluring.

"It's Bella and can you give me my personal space?" I said.

Edward snickered beside me and the kid gave him an evil glare before backing away a little

"Mike leave Bella alone." Warned Edward.

"What's it to you Cullen?"Asked Mike.

"Emmett will smash your brains out but hey it's your head." Edward said darkly.

Mike just gave Edward the evilest glare he could manage, which in all wasn't very convincing. He turned to me, bent down and when I realised his intention it was too late he had already pecked my cheek. I flinched away from his touch and my chair slid into Edward's. Mike oblivious to my reaction continued on to say, "We can finish this later babe."

I just raised my eyebrows and looked at Edward when Mike finally walked away, got that kid was horrible.

Edward looked like he wanted to attack Mike but his eyes glanced over to meet mine and he smiled reassuringly.

"Meet Mike the player of this school. He believes that all the girls want to be with him when really they think he is a disgusting slime ball that sleeps around with the desperate." Edward said casually.

"That sounds lovely." My voice reeling with sarcasm.

"You were joking about Emmett attacking him though." I asked.

"No, I wasn't. I would even help him, he showed you a great disrespect." Edward answered.

Oh just great, on top of my already confusing and stressful life I also had three more things to worry about;

The first, lunch date with Emmett. Those it's what I wanted it's the putting myself out there that was scary.

Second. Mike was on the prowl, literally and the thought just disgusted me.

Third but not least important, the thought of Emmett or Emmett and Edward getting into a fight with Mike because of me.

Here I was thinking that maybe life here is going to get more complicated than I ever imagined.

**Yay new chapter. **

**Sigh been sooo busy with a assignment about the crusades and it was a very long essay and very draining too. Im so glad that I've updated now, im working on the next chapter for Fight For Our Eternity. It's a very important chapter so im taking my time to find the perfect words to use.**

**Wooohoo! I love all my readers, yep that means YOU!**

**lovingJasperHale**

**New Twitter: DarkDaughterz**


End file.
